Skilled With His Hands
by whitemokona234
Summary: I dont think the story and the title match now that I've looked over it, but whatever... Ben's having certain problems and Kevin's there to help -


I know I have like, 3 other stories to be working on right now, but this idea just came to me and I need to write it before I forget! Now this is my first story with BeVin in it, so bear with me. I don't know where it came from, but I think it's a really good idea. No smex, but close.

Rated M for explicit-ness, language, and because it just wouldn't be a story of mine if it wasn't! I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force.

Skilled with his Hands

"Dude, how long are you gonna work on that stupid car?" Ben yelled. Kevin was once again under his green Camaro, fixing what was _supposedly _broken. Thing is, Ben didn't believe that, because he can't remember something ever being wrong with the car recently. So for whatever reason, Kevin was under his car, fixing something.

"As long as it takes, _Benji_." Kevin, said, using the nickname he knew Ben hated. Which caused the obvious reaction from Ben.

"Don't fuckin' call me that Kevin!!" Ben expectedly shouted. "Forget this. I'm going inside to take a shower."

"Don't use so much shampoo, Benji. You'll ruin your precious hair." Kevin said, snickering slightly.

"Fuck you."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll fuck you. Anytime, Benji. Just tell me the time and place." Kevin said, changing the tables and atmosphere.

Ben blushed furiously. "Shut the hell up!!" he said, then ran back inside the house. He ran to the bathroom and turned on the water. He let it get as hot as he could without making the water burn his skin, but it was still pretty hot.

He stripped himself of his clothes and got in the hot shower. It felt nice to have his stress melted away with the soothing hot water. But some of it came back with his thought of Kevin. "Dammit… who the hell does he think he is? Saying stuff like… that?!" he mumbled to himself. He lathered himself up with soap, hoping the relaxation would make his 'little friend' go away. But, unfortunately for him, it didn't. He blushed a dark red… darker than before. "Dammit…" he muttered. He knew what he had to do. But… what if Kevin was outside the bathroom door? Then there was a chance something would slip out and… He just decided to take a chance.

He lowered his soapy hand to his cock and grabbed it slightly. He moaned softly and started to move his hand up and down, his thumb massaging the tip. He moved his other hand to the shower wall, keeping himself steady. He moaned a little louder as his face heated and flushed. His breath came out in ragged pants. He unconsciously spread his legs wider. The pre-cum lining his cock made his hand slide easier and faster up and down.

"Ngh… K-Kevin…" he moaned. He jerked his hand up and down, faster and faster, until…

"Agh!!" he gasped as he came all over the shower wall. He gasped for air in short breaths. Then he sighed. It was the 4th time this week he'd have to jerk off to the image of… Kevin. It's not that he didn't like it. In fact just thinking about the jerk in those… sensitive times just made it a lot more pleasurable and easier to get rid of. But it was too risky. And doing… _that_ on a day to day basis isn't good. No matter how much he wants it to be. He had to focus on fighting for right now.

And on top of that, he'd never hear the end of it if Kevin found out. Or worse. He'd ignore him as if he wasn't there. That would be way worse. So he'd just cover it up with either "I'm taking a shower" or "I'm tired" depending what time it was.

He was determined to keep this a secret as long as possible, as long as he could be around Kevin, it was alright. And that's how it was gonna stay.

**Next Day…**

"Hey, Benji, have you seen Gwen around?" Kevin asked the brunette.

Ben growled and frowned at him. "How many times do I have to tell you that's not my name?!" he shouted. That wasn't why he was mad though. He was jealous (yes, he admitted it) of Gwen. He didn't like it when Kevin would talk about or ask for her. It made his skin crawl with fury. "And, yes, I've seen her."

"Where is she?"

"She went out. I don't remember where she said, but I know she went with Julie somewhere."

"How long has she been gone?"

"About… half an hour now…?" Ben said, actually trying to think of how long she's been gone.

"How long did she say she'd be gone?"

"Why do you keep asking me all these questions about Gwen?!" Ben shouted at the raven-haired boy.

"Answer the damn question, Benji!" Kevin shouted back.

"Ugh!" Ben groaned. "She said she'd be gone for a couple of hours." Ben said, crossing his arms.

"Really?"

"Yes, jackass, really." Ben said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Why?"

"So, we're here alone?" Kevin asked, completely ignoring Ben's question.

Ben glared at him, but sighed in defeat. "Yes, Kevin. No one else is here but you and me." Then, Ben actually thought over what he just said in his head… and then blushed a deep red. He and Kevin, the guy he's been lusting after for the past week, maybe before that, were there alone. He was in a really bad situation. What was he gonna do? He did what he thought was best. "U-um… I have to go get something from my room… be right back!" he unintentionally shouted.

He tried to run up the stairs into his room. His plan was to lock himself in there until either Gwen came back or Kevin got bored and left. But his plans slipped away as he felt Kevin grab his arm and pull him back into the living room.

He wore this evil look on his face and looked as if he had or was about to kill someone. He threw Ben down on the couch and swiftly crawled overtop of him, pinning his arms above his head. "K-Kevin?! What the hell a-are you doing?!" Ben shouted with fake anger.

Kevin didn't respond. He simply took his unoccupied hand and slipped it under the brunette's shirt. Ben's breath hitched as Kevin's fingers crept up his chest with butterfly touches and smooth precision. He moaned quietly when Kevin's hand flicked one of his nipples. His face glowed of a bright pink from blushing and his eyes were slightly glazed over with lust. Kevin lifted his arm to rise Ben's shirt up, revealing his chest.

"K-Kevin… ah!" Ben moaned as Kevin put his mouth on one of his hardened nubs. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked it thoroughly. Then he set to work on the other one. And when he was finished, he lifted his head to kiss Ben on his slightly parted lips. He stared intently into those green orbs, as if savoring them.

"… I heard you in the shower yesterday…" Kevin whispered. Ben's eyes widened. He knew he shouldn't have done it. He knew he should've waited until Kevin was gone… or at least until he went to bed and had a pillow to silence himself with. But it was too late. Kevin had heard him. And now, he was going to be ridiculed for who knows how long. But then Kevin licked Ben's ear, drawing a moan from the small brunette. "… and I'd like to hear more…" he whispered again, this time right into Ben's ear.

Ben's eyes widened even larger, if possible. He just wanted to hold Kevin then. Let Kevin ravish him, take him, make him do things he's always dreamed/fantasized about. He wanted his first to be Kevin, right then and there if it had to be. Then Kevin kissed him again, and Ben closed his eyes and kissed back. Tongues danced together as they fought for dominance, Kevin ultimately winning in the end. But Ben didn't care.

Kevin slid his hand down Ben's chest, past his stomach, into his very tight pants. Ben moaned deeply into the kiss as Kevin stroked him slowly. It was better than anything he'd ever done himself. Kevin let go for Ben to breathe, and about 20 seconds after he did, Ben came with a shuddering gasp and a tiny sound.

Kevin pulled out his hand, covered with Ben's seed. "S-sorry…" Ben apologized. Kevin shrugged and licked the sticky substance off his fingers. Ben tried to sit up, but Kevin pushed him back down playfully. Kevin pinned Ben's hands above his head again and used his other hand to pull Ben's pants off his waist.

Ben lifted them slightly to help Kevin get his pants off. His whole body was responding in a way it never has before. His face was very warm, and it was spreading through he rest of his body, making him feel slightly numb. His brain was acting like it was on vacation and it gave it's jobs to the other body parts. But since they didn't know how they were supposed to be used, they were responding wildly to every touch and lick. And it felt amazing.

"I want you… so badly right now…" Kevin said between licks. Ben responded with his moans and silent gasps. Soon Ben felt both hands on his body. He tried to move his arms again but couldn't. Somehow, during all that, Kevin had managed to tie him up. 'When was that?' he wondered. But soon his brain turned back to mush as Kevin's toxic kisses returned and his hands ventured his body further.

"… K-Kevin… ah!" Ben moaned. Kevin smirked and moved his hands lower until they were just above Ben's erection. He lightly ran a finger over smooth skin. Ben squirmed impatiently.

Kevin was just about to tease the poor boy some more when Ben's cell phone rang. Seeing as how Ben is too far gone to answer it, and that his hands were tied up, Kevin went and answered his phone for him. "Hello?"

"Kevin? Hi." Gwen said on the other end. "Listen, tell Ben I'll be home in a couple of minutes okay?"

Kevin growled silently. He really wanted Ben right now, but with Gwen coming home, that was something he couldn't do. 'Guess I'll just have to wait until next time…' he thought to himself. "Yeah sure. I'll tell him."

"Thanks Kevin. You're the best. Bye."

"Bye, Gwen." And then he hung up. He turned to Ben, who was as red as a tomato and panting heavily. He sighed, knowing that Ben would go off on him about doing things like this, but he had no choice. He decided to play it cool like he did everything though.

"W-who… was it… K-Kevin?" Ben asked, still panting. Kevin responded by kissing him deeply, Kevin's hand once again on his cock. He moaned and tugged at his bounds again, jerking his hips into Kevin's cold hand. Soon after, for the second time that day, he came on Kevin's hand. And just like the first time, Kevin licked it off his fingers. Then he started redressing Ben before untying him. When Ben looked up at him with a confused look, he simply replied, "We'll have to finish this some other time, Benji. Your cousin's coming home soon."

Ben sat in complete silence. Kevin decided that he'd better leave before he got tempted to do something else. He got up, but didn't go anywhere because Ben had grabbed his arm. "So… we'll do this again… right?" Ben asked, his eyes full of hope.

Kevin smirked. "You really want me that bad, huh?" He held in a laugh as Ben blushed darker. "Yeah, sometime soon Benji." And with that, he left Ben to soak in his own happiness.

Gwen came home to find Kevin had left. She went inside and saw her cousin in a blissful mood. 'What the hell happened when I left?' she thought to herself.

That night, Ben laid in his bed, his fingers running over his lips over and over again as he hugged one of his pillows close. 'Kevin… Kevin Levin… the guy I have been lusting after for who knows how long… was my first sexual experience. And he said… we'd do it again soon…' he thought as he gradually fell asleep.

**END**

Okay you guys, this is my first BeVin fanfic. In fact it's the first fanfic I've written for Ben 10/Ben 10: Alien Force. So please… go easy if you're going to flame me.

This was meant to be a one-shot, but I got stuck and I needed something that would buy me some more time. So here. I'll write the 2nd and hopefully final chapter as soon as I post this. So… yeah. Bye.

R&R plz!


End file.
